Demons Hide
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Drabble but I could write more. Season 9 finale Spoilers so don't read if you haven't watch Season 9 ending Sam is alone and miss his brother. With his brothers body gone, Cas not talking and Crowley disappearing he calls for help even through its the last person he would suspect
1. Demons Hide

I wrote this as drabble I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it. I know its drabble but I could write more but its not very good. This song came into my head while watching the Finale episode of Season 9, so Spoilers

**_When you feel my heat_****_  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_**

**_Demons by Imagine Dragons_**

He's gone…

I first realized that when I came back into the room. I called Crowley but he didn't come. So I went back and Dean was gone. My brother was gone…He was the only person I had left. Cas was nowhere to be seen and here I was alone.

I guess I was used to it because it happen before but I had Bobby, or other hunters but no there's not many left. Everyone I love is gone, everyone.

I pour a glass of whatever alcohol we had to help me sleep and hopefully keep the nightmares at bay. But I had a job to do, and I was hunter no matter what I what, I always came back to it.

Days turn into weeks but the nightmares lived on in my head as if to remind me again and again that I was alone. I looked through books Bobby had to anything I could get my hand on to get Dean back but nothing.

Cas didn't pick up his phone, he didn't visit and I gave up on him. Maybe this is how it was supposed to be.

I haunted monsters again and again but it just didn't feel like I was doing something. I mean sure I was saving people but it just…It felt weird. I always had him there, he was always there even if we were fighting and now he was gone.

I saw him die before my very eyes, and he said he was proud of us. I guess he was proud that we came this far but he was gone…so I didn't see the point in that. I would rather have my brother back. Cas back, hell I would talk to Crowley but he was no where to be seen either.

That's when I decided to make a deal with demon, just to our families history and learning about it, I did it anyways.

Moments later I was suspecting a Demon I know but instead I came face to face with the last person I would want to see as one.

"Hello Sammy"


	2. Hey Brother

Previously on Demons Hide

That's when I decided to make a deal with demon, just to our families history and learning about it, I did it anyways.

Moments later I was suspecting a Demon I know but instead I came face to face with the last person I would want to see as one.

"Hello Sammy"

**_What if I'm far from home?_**  
**_Oh, brother I will hear you call._**  
**_What if I lose it all?_**  
**_Oh, sister I will help you out!_**  
**_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_**  
**_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._**

**_Hey Brother by Avicii_**

Sam or Sammy as his brother some time called him looked up in shock at his brother who was supposed to be dead in front of him very much alive but of something was different his brother was a demon.

Demons are supposed to be bad all his life was told that, a Demon killed his brother, and killed so many people and yet here he was making a deal with his brother, or was it still his brother? Sam didn't know he just looked at his brother in shock. No words coming out of his mouth.

After minute or two stand there, waiting for each other Sam finally started to talk.

"Is that really you" he asked not sure what to believe if that was really Dean or someone in Deans Skin?

"No it's me, just me as Demon" he said with Smile that honestly gave Sam chills. Sam looked down to take a breath, and try to keep himself calm but it wasn't really working. He either wanted to yell in happiness, hug dean or wanted to punch him for all the heart ache he called.

"Does Cas know" Sam asked studying his brother who had his poker face on. Dean turn his head and shrugged. Dean eyes looked towards a black impala he missed a lot actually.

"You been treating her good while I was gone" he asked and Sam rolled his eyes. Really after weeks or was it months her still worries about how he is treating his car that sounded like the Dean he knew.

"The car is fine Dean, what I want to know is why you didn't bother to tell me what was going on" he said looking at his brother still wondering and hoping maybe he wasn't all demon Dean, he acted human but something told him maybe it wasn't really dean but he didn't want to listen to it.

"Why you think I didn't tell you" Dean looking at his brother like old times. Which Sam shook his head but didn't look up.

"Come on Sammy, me showing up like this saying Hey I'm Demon and I work for Crowley now wouldn't exactly go well with you" Dean said rolling his eyes again.

"But at least I would of "Sam didn't finish that sentence he gave up being surprised but this really took the cake. He didn't even like cake he ate mostly salads but still, it seem like the darker side won.

"Look I'm here now and what are you thinking about making a deal really Sam, look where it got us" Dean yelled at his younger brother, even with the Demon eyes it still made Sam feel guilty, which sucked because there was nothing he could do maybe what he tried to do with Crowley but he might get his brother addicted to blood.

Sam didn't say anything so Dean went on.

"Where is Cas anyways, why isn't he with you" asked Dean looking at his brother trying to see if he was lying or not.

The one great thing about being Demon was the power. I mean it was different but he still didn't like it as much. I mean he turn into the very thing he hunted. He called it irony, he wondered if he should tell Sam to kill him no to save a lot things but now he was under Crowley he had stuff to do. Which meant he had to go.

"I haven't seen Cas sense. Look he's not answering or anything. He probably thinks you're dead like you should have been but you're not" Said Sam putting hands in his pockets.

"Look Sammy just find Cas make sure he's alright, I have to go" said Dean and disappeared before Sam could say anything.

Sam groan was this what it was going to be like. He didn't know if Cas got his power back but now his brother demon which meant well he was the only human. A Demon for a brother, a messed up Brother and fallen Angel who stole grace, what great time he thought to himself as he got to impala.

He had to find Cas, at least maybe he would know how to help Dean, maybe get Dean back to normal well as normal as it can be for the Windchesters. Sam had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy, but to his family when was thing easily. First things first find a bar, get a drink get hotel, get sleep and then find Cas. He had idea where Cas would be and hoped he was still there.

Cas stared at the box in front of him. It was normal box but he was still staring at it. In fact he was staring at the box for what seem like hours.

Questions went through his mind… After all this time why was he here? Why does everyone come on back when they are supposed to dead on Soap Operas? Also what was the function of rubber duck?

He had more questions than that and ever sense Dean the person he saved, his well…. He didn't know what to call it. He felt a lost a terrible loss and he knew nothing would really help him so he sat at the table.

Sometimes Cas would pick up a book or two that Sam left to read or read it again. Sometimes Cas went through Deans old things, as if Dean would come back. He wondered How Sam was and what he was doing. He didn't answer his phone and he wondered if Sam had called him.

But yet he didn't feel like talking because he felt it was his fault. He could of help dean but he could because he thought he was dead and also he was weak but now he had his what Dean would call his mojo back but no Dean in site. He looked all over for Deans body but nothing.

He gave up the search which was why he didn't answer the calls or talk to anyone. He even asked around and nobody had any questions.

What was he supposed to do now?


	3. Carry On

_**Carry on my wayward son,**_  
_** There'll be peace when you are done**_  
_** Lay your weary head to rest**_  
_** Don't you cry no more**_

_**Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas**_

Sam woke up rubbing his eyes and with pounding headache. He didn't see that coming and he knew it was a dream or was it? He didn't know, he really didn't want to know but he need to find Cas. Cas would at least help him or at least he hope so.

He washes his hands and splash himself without water hoping he would wake up. Something told him he had a little too much to drink last night. He looked up in the mirror. His eyes were red, he admitted he did cry but not much. He had to be strong he guess for himself.

Just because his brother was missing and Dean was on road that wasn't pretty didn't mean he was Demon. I mean that was just a dream or nightmare. He knew he had dream because he was still in the crappy hotel. He didn't make a deal with demon because he promised he wouldn't. He need to find Cas so he decided to start at the bunker.

Thinking about the dream it just didn't make sense. I mean first of it he would of made devils trap which next time he is so going to do. And he had feeling that maybe his dream would tell him something. That's why again he need to find Cas. He parked the impala and went inside.

To tell you the truth Sam just didn't want to be alone. As Winchester usually when your alone you do stupid things. Like get drunk or do other things but when they are together they don't. Sam just wanted his brother back.

Sam gave a quick clean swipe of the area. No signs of demons, no Dean, No Cas basically nothing. He was alone. He wondered if Metatron was dead or not. I he didn't think to ask he just wanted his brother back. In fact really he wanted a lot of things back. He missed Bobby, Jo, Ellen and so many more. He still missed Jessica so much it hurt sometimes.

Where the hell was Cas? Was here with Metatron? Was he still alive? I wondered what was going to happen with that. This always gave him more questions but no answers.

Cas had no idea what do, which is why he was sitting front of TV watch Lord of the Rings. He didn't get why humans would do this but he just didn't feel anything. I mean he did but he just felt weird like part of him was missing. What was missing he thought to himself? Well he did miss Dean, Dean was his friend and he was. Well never mind…

He wondered how he was supposed to Carry on. He guess he should do what he always did, never stop and keep on going even if he was alone now.

Cas started at the tv and stood up he couldn't take it anymore he had to do something but he had no idea what to do.

Dean stood in front of a Cage, a huge cage. It was really weird because he remembered Hell but now he can go through it in well because of his Boss. Boss he hated that weird but it was who he was now. He had to get used to it.

One thing for sure, he missed his baby. Yes it was just his car but it was his baby, he rebuilt the impala, it was his proud and joy. Sam better make sure nothing happens to my baby he thought to himself as he walked about.

He almost missed pie, god he miss pie so much. He wished he had some pie right now, that was pretty random of him but gosh pie would be good

His eyes went wide when he saw something.

"Adam" he said wide eye seeing his half-brother for the first time what was most likely years. He kind of forgotten about Adam well Michael who was in Adam but it was really Adam.

Adam well he didn't look to good surrounded by fire and whatever hell had wasn't that fun.

His brother didn't say anything he just screamed and Dean walked away not able to handle what he just saw and didn't want to tell anyone about it.

Crowley told him he can't see his brother just yet, he can't even talk to Cas. He had feeling they would just throw Holy water at him or try to kill him. He was dead but not really dead. He didn't care what Crowley would say, his brother thought he was dead but he should at least know. He had to get out of here he just had to figure out how.

He smirked as he finally got idea and this was going to be tricky

He didn't care he was a demon first he was going to get himself some goddam Pie!


	4. This is Gospel

Previously on Demons Hide

**_Crowley told him he can't see his brother just yet, he can't even talk to Cas. He had feeling they would just throw Holy water at him or try to kill him. He was dead but not really dead. He didn't care what Crowley would say, his brother thought he was dead but he should at least know. He had to get out of here he just had to figure out how._**

**_He smirked as he finally got idea and this was going to be tricky_**

**_He didn't care he was a demon first he was going to get himself some goddam Pie!_**

Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

This is Gospel by Panic at the Disco

Why was he here? I mean he got that God was well hiding or gone really most of the time he gave up on the whole thing but he didn't tell anyone. Some of the Angels did look up to him but no anymore. Now Dean was gone he was confuse and stuck once again.

Which is why he was here, a church in local town. Well it was a ghost town partly because Cas didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I mean he well recently knew how humans felt when they felt lost and confuse. When people would go to place and pray hoping somebody out there was listening.

Cas was hoping not just anybody was listening but that he was listening now if only he would give him a sign or something. But really god didn't give him anything yet that helped him. He did before but things change and to tell you the truth Cas didn't know who he was anymore.

Sam checked everywhere looking for Dean. Well not everywhere but everywhere he could think of. Where ever his brother was he hoped he was okay if he was alive. But if he was alive was he really okay anyways? What if his dream was actually true and Dean somehow is Demon?

Sam was thinking about any possibility that would work. He went through books, a lot of books trying to figure this out but all lead to dead ends Sam was getting tired of it really tired of it. He was about to do what he did in his dream but decided that maybe he should just find Cas instead.

Sam wished Bobby was here, he wondered if he was here what he would do. That what he tried to think of, he could of said what his father would do but they never really got alone. His father wasn't the best and Sam got that but still.

Sam was getting off topic and ask the dinner to pour him another piece of coffee. He rubbed his eyes and sighed at defeat. He closed his laptop he had been looking through for hours and he just wanted to sleep but he couldn't. Don't get him wrong he could still sleep, and he's glad he had sleep but his brother was out there and he had to find him.

Sam took sip of his coffee wondering if he should just go back to hunting after all it was the family business but it was just him now and he had to get use to it or at least try to get use to it.

He bit his lip as he turnt on his phone about to call Cas but turned his phone off. He had a feeling Cas wasn't going to answer but he had to answer soon. He secretly hoped maybe Cas knew where Dean was and they could help Dean. Maybe Dean was with Cas the whole time safe and sound. But when was Dean or him safe or sound? Sam sighed finishing his coffee when he felt someone sit down next to him. Looking up tiredly from the booth his eyes went wide.

"Cas" he said and blinked feeling rush of anger but decided that wasn't going to help him or Dean help but at least Cas was in front of him.

Cas was indeed sitting across from Dean, he had tried look on his face. How could Angels be tried Cas didn't know but here he was in front of Sam.

"Hello Sam" he said in voice Sam knew all too well.

"Really Hello" mumbled Sam before counting, " You go missing after Dean goes missing and haven't been answering at all and all I get is hello" Sam said glaring at Cas, as Cas who seemed unaffected but still seemed shocked by his words.

"What do you mean Dean is missing" he asked turning his head to the side like curious puppy.

Sam put his cup of coffee down and looked at Cas who seemed to be actually telling the truth which wasn't going to help him find Dean.

"His body is gone, I came to check" He sighed looking down, " I was hoping for miracle and I thought maybe there was one, but I came back and his body was gone" he said with shrug and took another sip of his coffee. He wished he had stronger coffee not wanting to drink anymore drinks at least not right now.

"He's alive then" Cas sudden after moment of silence and leaned back in the seat.

"No he's not, I mean he can't be after that unless one of your angel friends helped him but we would of known right" he asked Cas who shake his head.

"Sorry Sam but nothing about Dean, they all think he's dead" he said sigh and Sam rubbed his eyes again. He played with the coffee cup and looked up.

"So you don't know where he is" ask Sam trying to get anything out of Cas even though he was pretty sure he knew what Cas was going to say.

Cas of course said no which made Sam sighed again.

"So he's gone, nothing that showed what took him or maybe he got out all on his own but if he did why didn't he tell you or even me this is just weird even for us" he mumbled and asked the waitress for more coffee hoping it would keep him awake.

"Well I'm here to help I want to find Dean" Cas said after while and looked at Sam, " I think I know where to start" he added and Sam paid for his things.

Dean watched in distance. Okay yes this was creepy but even as Demon he wondered how his brother was. His brother Sam, or Sammy as he liked to call him didn't look well. Neither did Cas, their Angel friend who was with him.

Dean wanted to go up to them saying he was here but of course Crowley said no and if Dean didn't follow Crowley rule well things wouldn't be pretty.

Dean sighed watching his brother and friend get into his car, his baby and drive away. Dean disappeared landing in hell again which didn't look well, it look like hell. He sighed as he heard screams and even more scream as Crowley walked up to him.

"Dean we have problem" Crowley said a Surprise look on his face.

"What do you-" Dean was cut off by the last voice h would ever want to hear.

"Hello Dean, hows Sammy"


End file.
